Playful Moments
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Just some playful moments in heave between litte Cas and his big brother Gabriel.


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

And another very spontaneous idea of mine.  
Wrote it within one hour so please don't expect too much.

I just got this cute idea and i just had to write it down :).

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

Hope you like it :).

* * *

**_Playful moments_**

„Gabey, i am bored~."

„Then do something against it Cassie."

„But i don't know what."

„Me neither little one."

„Will you play with me?"

Gabriel let out a soft sigh before he turned his head to his little brother Castiel.

The small angel clung to his arm and looked at him with big, pleading eyes.

The archangel sighed again.

„I am sorry Cas, but i am not in the mood right now."

Castiel dropped his wings and his lower lip began to tremble.

Gabriel's eyes widened when he saw that and he felt a stab in his heart.

„Oh no. Please don't cry Cassie. I didn't mean it like that. I am just exhausted, that's all."

And he was not laying.

An hour ago he had a sparring lesson with his older brother Lucifer and he had lost the fight.

Now he was exhausted and he needed to rest.

Both angels sat in a meadow, enjoying the warm sun and the warm wind and Gabriel just wanted to relax a bit until his baby brother had showed up.

He wrapped his arms around his little brother and put him on his lap.

„Look Cassie. I just need to rest for a bit. When i feel better we can play all day long, how does this sound?"

„But…but i want to play now."

The older angel ran a hand through his face.

„Why don't you ask Raphael? Or someone else? I bet Lucifer would love to pay a game with you as well."

Castiel hold onto his big brother's shoulders when he stood up to look right into his face.

„I want to play with you," he whined with a pout and he gave Gabriel his best puppy dog eyes.

The archangel glared at him playfully.

„Don't gimme that look Cassie. That's not fair."

The little angel giggled and hugged him tightly which made the other angel gasp in fake pain.

„Oh no Cassie. Stop that. You suffocate me."

But Castiel just laughed in amusement and kept hugging his brother.

The older angel slowly closed his eyes and let himself fall backwards into the soft grass.

„Ugh i am dead…"

And he stopped all of his movements and kept his eyes closed.

Cas let go of him and sat inan uprightposition onhis belly to get a better look at his face.

"Gabey?"

No answer.

"You're not dead," Cas said with a giggle.

The archangel tried to hide his smile with all his might.

He waited for the right moment and then…

"NO! I AM NOT!"

Castiel shrieked and laughed when his brother suddenly dashed forward and wrapped his arms around him. He hold him tightly with his arms and Castiel pressed his hands against his chest and tried to free himself when Gabriel leaned his head forward with a broad grin on his face.

"Come on Cassie. Give your brother a kiss~,"

The archangel tried to give the smaller angel a kiss on his cheek and laughed when Castiel shoved against his chest, twisted his head side to side and tried to get away from him, all the while laughing loudly and carefree.

"No Gabey, leave me alone!" the young angel laughed and he struggled in his brother's strong gip.

"No way Cassie. Not until you gave your big brother a kiss~."

"Nooooo!"

"Yeeeeees!" Gabriel mocked him teasingly and he leaned forward again and finally he managed to give his little brother a small kiss on his cheek.

He leaned back with a satisfied grin on his lips and chuckled as he watched the still laughing angel in his arms.

"You're a meani," Castiel giggled and he struggled more when Gabriel tightened his grip around his body.

"Excuse me, I am what?" the older angel growled teasingly.

"Gabey is a meani," the young angel repeated giggling.

"Is that so huh? Fine. You think that was mean? I'll show you mean…"

In the next moment loud laughter filled the air when Gabriel pinned his brother down into the grass, yanked a part of his robe upwards and blew a big raspberry on the now exposed, soft belly of his little brother.

Castiel shrieked with each raspberry, squirmed around, flapped his little wings, pulled at his brother's hair and laughed so hard that tears started to form in his bright blue eyes, but nothing could stop the archangel now.

Gabriel grinned against the soft skin and stopped for a moment.

"What's wrong Cassie? Is it too much for you~?"

A nod was the only answer the older angel got.

"Awww do you want me to stop?"

To his surprise Castiel shook his head.

"What? You like it when I do this?"

And his head dipped down again and he blew another raspberry, right onto Castiel's belly button, which made the little angel scream with mirth.

"I-it's fun," Cas said between giggles after his brother stopped again.

Gabriel's grin widened.

"Oh really?"

Another nod.

"Okay. In that case…"

Castiel's eyes widened and seconds later he screamed with laughter again and wriggled around when skillful fingers wiggled over his belly and ribs and soft lips blowing raspberry after raspberry against his ticklish neck.

"N-NOHOHOHO G-GABEY! PLEAHAHAHASE!" he shrieked and tried to get away, but his brother was way too strong for him.

"Please what Cassie?" Gabriel asked and he grinned when his little brother shrieked again, as his breath tickled against his neck.

"S-STOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Awww but why? I thought it was fun?"

"IT IHIHIHIHIS."

"But?"

"M-MY BELLY…HURTS."

"Your belly hurts? Ohhh poor little Cassie~."

Gabriel grinned when his little brother shrieked and arched his back.

The archangel had grabbed his brother's sides and now moved his thumbs against the soft skin, right next to the belly button.

"Does it hurt here?" he teased him and his grin widened when Castiel shook his head and squealed a lot "NO!" when the fingers hit an extra sensitive spot.

"No? What about here then?"

Another loud shriek, followed by almost hysterical laughter echoed through the area when Gabriel dipped a finger in his brother's belly button.

Castiel wriggled around and he hit his small fists against Gabriel's chest, but the archangel just kept tickling and laughed along with him.

With a final raspberry Gabriel stopped his playful torture and pulled away.

He looked at his brother with a broad grin and helped him into a sitting position.

"Awww don't cry Cassie," he teased as he whipped away some tears from Castiel's eyes.

The little angel giggled and crawled onto his lap and hugged him.

The archangel's grin turned into a soft smile and he hugged his brother back.

Both of them just sat there in silence, enjoying the warm sun and the silence around them until Castiel pulled away, grabbed his face and gave him a small kiss right on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Gabriel asked with a soft laugh.

Cas smiled and hugged him again.

"Luv you Gabey…"

The older angel chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Luv you too Cassie…"

**_The End_**


End file.
